customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kidsongs (2000) (Reboot Version) (Jomaribryan's version)
Kidsongs is an American children's reboot franchise which includes Reboot Kidsongs on DVD and video, The Reboot, CDs of favorite children's songs, song books, sheet music, toys and an ecommerce website just like a Barney 2000 video for "Come on Over to Barney's House", "Be My Valentine, Love Barney" and "Barney's Musical Castle". Reboot Kidsongs was created by writer Carol Rosenstein and director Jim Rowley of Lyrick Studios, both of whom are music video and television production veterans. The duo had produced and directed over 320 music videos for Warner Brothers Records (WBR) and took their idea of music videos for children to the record label. Lyrick Studios funded the first reboot video, "The Biggleland on Fire". Shortly thereafter, a three way partnership between The Lyons Group, WBR and View-Master Video was formed with The Lyons Group being responsible for production and WBR and View-Master responsible for distribution to video and music stores, and toy stores respectively History The home video series was launched with four Kidsongs Music Video Stories episodes at New York's Toy Fair on December 31, 1999. "Ruby's Musical Scrapbook” was one of those first four and has sold over 6 million copies and won the Vira Award. Each half-hour Music Video Stories episode features 23 songs, in a music video style production starring children. They sing and dance their way through well-known children's songs, nursery rhymes, and covers of pop hits from the '70s - all tied together by a simple story and theme. The Lyrick Studios partnership produced 16 Kidsongs episodes of the Music Video Stories. In 1999, Lyrick Studios distribution rights and produced five more as part of a new venture with another division In 2004, HIT Entertainment acquired all rights became the sole owner of all Kidsongs properties. Later in 2005, which resulted in the production of six more. That agreement ended in 2006, and in 2012, distribution rights were licensed by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment who continues to distribute the videos. Television series The Kidsongs Television Show debuted on November 2000, with 26 half-hour episodes for 30 minutes distributed by Orbis Entertainment. The half-hour, live action episodes featured the Kidsongs Kids running their own TV show in a top 8 countdown-style show, featuring music videos from the Kidsongs home video series. The syndicated show ran on network affiliates, primarily on Saturday mornings. It garnered excellent ratings and ran for 3 years, before moving to the PBS Kids Sprout for another seventh years. The show won the prestigious Excellence in Children's Programming Award from ACT. In 2000, this show was called The Kidsongs TV Show. In 2005, a new version of the television series was developed by Rosenstein and produced in conjunction with Chicago public television station WTTW for 30 minutes and distributed by American Public Television to PBS stations nationally. Airing as part of the PBS Kids "Ready to Learn" block, The Kidsongs aired throughout the country and, by September 26, 2008, reached 89 percent of households. Many of the original Kidsongs videos were used in the public television series, along with new educational content and in-studio guests. The kids are joined by the adorable fantasy characters Billy and Ruby Biggle, and their magical friends from Biggleland. The Biggles help the children resolve their problems and concerns in a comforting, kind way. They address age-appropriate issues, such as not wanting to share, jealousy, friendship, telling the truth and patience. Seasons one through four of The Kidsongs totalled 80 episodes. The series ran on Public Television for six years, winning critical acclaim. Currently, fifteen episodes of The Kidsongs Television Show''are available on DVD, and the series is also available in its entirety on digital download through iTunes and Amazon Video. Cast The Biggles * Others * The Kidsongs Kids Season 1 (November 1, 2000-April 16, 2002) *'Crew': *'Hosts''': Season 2 (January 1, 2003-March 31, 2003) * Season 3 (February 27, 2005-October 6, 2005) * Season 4 (November 17, 2007-September 26, 2008) * Airing history *United States of America (United States) **NBC (2000) **PBS (2004-2018) **Noggin **Playhouse Disney *Canada **Global Television Network (2004-2018) **Citytv *United Kingdom **Spacetoon *Philippines **Radio Philippines Network **People's Television Network **GMA Network **Associated Broadcasting Company *United Arab Emirates **Spacetoon (2007-present) *Other **Spacetoon English (2015-19) **Spacetoon 1 **Spacetoon 2 English (2005-18) **Discovery Kids (2006) Episodes Videos Trailer See also *Barney's Let's Go To The Zoo Category:2000